Ginny Weasley's Apparating Test
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: As the title says. It's a oneshot and will tell you a little about myself! Find out what happens when you have a sexist instructor, 6 brothers and a very powerful boyfriend! there are a couple mistakes but read past them!


_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Okay so i failed my test and truthfully it wasn't my fault. The guy hated me and this story depicts what happened to a degree and what i wanted to do!_

Ginny Weasley's Apparate Test

It was like any other day for Ginny Weasley except for one thing, it was the day of her Apparating test. It was August 11th, this day was her birthday, her 17th birthday to be exact. And was she nervous as hell. All of her brothers had past their test, even Ron. She was going into her last year at Hogwarts, she was one of the smartest witches of her year only out done by her very best friend Luna Lovegood.

"Gin will you calm down!" Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeat Voldemort, her boyfriend said to her as they waited in the ministry.

"How can you tell me to calm down! If I don't pass this I will look like a fool! Worse yet I will never succeeded to anything!" Ginny said sitting down with a big plop.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin.

"Is this the same girl who stood by me when I fought Voldemort? Where is the forever brave Ginny, the girl who isn't afraid of anything?" Harry asked as Ginny smacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut it Harry!" Ginny said to him.

"Now come on Gin. You've been doing fine. Just remember even if you leave your shoes behind they will only take some points off. You wont fail Ginny! I know it!" Harry said kissing her on the forehead.

"What if I leave my eyebrow behind?" Ginny asked. She hardly ever failed anything, to fail this would just be shameful.

"Gin if you don't calm down I swear I'm going to hex you!" Harry said, Ginny knowing it was an empty threat.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry said jumping off, his muggle beeper going off.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Why in the bloody would do I listen to Hermione? Listen Gin I'm sorry but I'm needed at the muggle Ministry. It seems the minister is having a problem or something." Harry said with a sad face. Once leaving Hogwarts and defeat Voldemort almost a year ago Harry's main goal had become to bring relations between the muggles and their world.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll see you tonight at dinner alright?" Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course!" Harry said kissing her back. "I am really sorry Gin."

"Harry don't worry about it. Now go on before your late and something happens!" Ginny said shooing him away, Harry waving as he left, via floo powder.

Ginny sat waiting nervously till the door to the examination room opened and a short bolding man stepped out.

"Ginerva Weasley?" the man asked in a rather rude tone.

"Yes sir." Ginny replied, staying polite as possible, it wouldn't do to piss the man off before the test.

He waved his hand, beckoning Ginny into the room. Once inside he took a seat at a small table and pointed to an X on the floor for her to stand on.

"Alright all your papers are in order. Apparate over there." he said pointing to an X about three feet away on her left.

Ginny closed her eyes and did so with a silent pop she soon found herself on the new X.

"To the right." he said pointing to another and Ginny did what she was told. Once landing on the X Ginny noticed she had left she right shoe behind.

"Oh bloody hell." Ginny said to her self as she saw the instructor noticed as well.

The man made a rude face and told her to go get her shoe back on which Ginny did. Her nerves flying high.

"Apparate across the room." the man then said.

Ginny nodded, biting her lower lip to stop it from quivering. "Damn!" she thought," I can face Voldemort but this!"

Ginny closed her eyes again and went, this time not only leaving behind her right shoe but her left along with her socks.

The man moved his head disapprovingly and wrote something down in his book as Ginny received her items and walked up to the table.

"You just aren't up to par. Please send an owl when you are ready to reschedule." the instructor who Ginny learned name was Marshall Corman said as he waved his was, the door opening. Ginny left the room bitting her lip painfully to keep the tears that where threatening to come out. On her way to the floo fireplace she did kick over several trash cans in rage before entering and yelling "THE BURROW!" with a mad furry that would only fit a Weasley.

Ginny came stomping out of the fireplace her mother and older brother Charlie where sitting at the kitchen table.

"How'd you do squirt?" Charlie asked.

"OH SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Ginny said red in the face, walking by both of them and rushing to her bed room where she slammed her door so hard, pictures fell off the wall.

"Not good then." Charlie said, his mother slapping him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ginny yelled kicking her bed and throwing her pillow at her desk, her quills and paper going flying, she really didn't care at this point.

Ginny plopped herself down on her bed, evil thoughts running through her brain trying to figure out the best way to seek revenge but then sadness and shame set in. How could she of failed! It was like saying Hermione Granger is an idiot!

"Blimy." Ginny said as she finally let the tears come.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So?" Harry asked as he came through the fire, "where's Ginny? How's she do?" Harry asked, the whole Weasley family was assembled.

Bill whose face was still scared was there sitting with his wife Fleur and their seven month old son Albus Weasley. Charlie sat next to them teasing the little boy, next to him sat the twins and across from them sat Percy who had made up with the family just before Voldemort's downfall. Ron and Hermione sat next to him, Mr and Mrs. Weasley both sat at opposite ends of the table.

"Well?" Harry asked, slightly worried at not seeing Ginny at the table.

"She failed mate, locked herself in her room and won't come down. We've tried everything to open the door but she used some nifty spell." Ron said.

"Failed? But how?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Don't know. She came home and went right to her room. WE didn't even dare to try and go in until we heard her stop throwing things." Charlie added in.

"I say we do something to her tested." Fred proposed.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

Fred and George looked back and forth between their parent, Fleur and Hermione.

"Hermione, Arthur, Fleur will you help me in the kitchen?" Molly asked standing up, Hermione and Fleur following suit along with Mr. Weasley. Just as Mrs. WEasley was entering the kitchen she turned to the boys, "Just remember where you get your prankster side from boys. And don't hurt any one, to much." Molly Weasley said, leaving all the boys in utter shock. Till George gained control.

"Alright boys I think it's time for some Weasley brother revenge, oh and of course you can help as well Harry." George said, an evil glint in his eye.

Harry chuckled, he remembered being on the end of the Weasley brother revenge and it was never, ever a good thing. Especially if they don't like you.

"Alright Perc this is where you come in." Fred said in a whisper, all the boys huddling together, a plan coming to birth.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I don't know about this guys." Collin complained later on that day.

"Oh shut it Collin we just need you to get us through that door and we'll handle the rest." Fred said.

"Blimey!" Collin said as the very same examiner Ginny had.

"Come along young man!" Marshall Corman said.

"Um thanks sir." Collin replied walking into the room, 8 men some under a cloak of invisibility others under charms followed them into the room.

Collin did not do very well at all though the man praised him, even Collin knew he did not deserve it. But by the end of the examination, after Collin had forgotten a finger Mr. Corman still passed him.

"Good job young man!" Corman said with a smile.

"I'd take that grin off mate." Bill Weasley said taking the cloak off of himself, Harry, Ron and Percy.

"Who in the world do you think you are!" Corman demanded.

Fred undid the charms keeping himself and the rest of his brothers hidden.

"Percy tell the man." Charlie said.

Percy walked up to the man in a very regal way and placing a file down on the man's table.

"This boy has failed anything you have out before him yet you pass him. Our sister makes a slight mistake and you fail here. I've gone threw your files Mr. Corman, you passed more wizards then witches who supase the men at every turn. What do you have to say for yourself?" Percy said.

"They don't deserve to pass!" the man blurted out. "You must understand, look you are what 8 men. They say a witch, a Hermione Granger, a mudblood will run for minister!" Corman said, Harry and Ron stepped forward.

"You'll regret the day you failed Ginny Weasley." Harry said, "And you'll regret ever calling Hermione Granger such a foul name!" Ron said, with more anger.

"Alright boys let's do it!" Bill said, all of them pulling out their wands, even Collin.

"On the count of three." Fred said.

"One...two...three!" and 9 different color sparks went flying at the man.

By the time they left, Corman was a different rays of colors, the little hair he had was gone, and he would not be having any fun near a bed anytime soon. The boys felt fully pleased with themselves as they made their way back to the burrow.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"She still won't come out." Mrs. Weasley said to the boys.

"I got it." Harry said walking up the stairs and knocking on Ginny's door.

"Gin let me in." Harry said.

"GO AWAY HARRY!" Ginny yelled back, he heard something hit the door, sounded like a shoe.

"Then you leave me with no choice!" Harry yelled back, pulling out his wand and tapping the hinges of the door that fell with a thump to the ground.

"HARRY!" Ginny said with anger, raising her wand.

"Now before you curse me listen!" Harry raise raising his hands in defense.

"Fine!"

So Harry told her the story of what they found our about Corman and what they had done, Ginny did feel much better after but she still needed one more thing.

"Harry?" Ginny said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can seek out a little of my own revenge?" Ginny asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, it just involves a powerful bat boggy hex" Ginny said with a wicked grin.

_PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL LOVED!_


End file.
